chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
RK-4 Drone
The RK-4 Drone, colloquially known as the 'Eggbot' due to its rotund upper body, is a cheap, disposable, and incredibly mass-produced bipedal robot created by Julian Kintobor. However, the RK-4 did not come into service until after the Coup of 3225. The drone itself was drafted to be quick to build, and as a result of its combat uses, quick to replace. Their AI is incredibly simplistic, with each unit being programmed with a simple task that is immediately replaced with another as soon as its duty is completed. An exception to this rule is the 'Officer' class of RK-4, specifically given a firmware upgrade to enable it to make command level decisions. These units, unlike the base RK-4, are not mute and will communicate vocally. Despite the upgrades though, the Officer models are still quite stupid on their own. It is the ability for each unit to communicate with each other through battlefield surveying by visual means. RK-4 units can create a 3D visual space to track targets, though their limited processing power means that it is crude and target locations are not updated every clock cycle. Unlike SWATBOT units, they are unable to keep constant track of targets, and what's more, their sensors are primarily dependent on motion. An RK-4 cannot usually distinguish a stationary target from the environment. The RK-4 stands at roughly five and a half feet in height, making them slightly shorter than the average Human, though they are roughly the size of an average Mobian. Due to their cheap construction methods, virtually any form of ranged or even melee weaponry can pierce the thin armor and destroy the CPU unit at its core. Some believe that even a forceful punch or slamming of the shoulder can dent in the armor to a reasonable degree and even destroy the CPU. However, current combat doctrine does not encourage hand-to-hand combat with RK-4s. UEG military forces are to engage at range with intermediate power ammunition as weapons like battle rifles may prove to be overkill with the ammunition being better used elsewhere. RK-4 units distinguish themselves both non-verbally using electronic signatures that they constantly communicate from unit to unit. Additionally, they also have visual identification painted on their exteriors. Unit identification comes in two parts. The first is a Greek letter that identifies the RK-4's unit. The second part to this is the actual unit's numbering. Currently, the methodology to the numbering is not well understood, except it is known for a fact that the machines number themselves. There is no outside interference on Kintobor's part. He allows his machines to identify themselves as they please. The third means of identification is for unit commanders. These RK-4s use a three chevron symbol to identify an singular unit, or small group of units as 'officers', though UEG forces take umbridge at this as it is clearly the symbol for a non-commissioned officer. It is believed that the RK-4s possess a ranking structure as on one occasion, a unit has been referred to as a Captain, and some have verbally been referred to as non-commissioned ranks like Sergeant. The ranking structure however is usually communicated nonverbally, as officers as the only ones able to vocalize commands. Despite their low situation awareness, current observations suggest that the greatest threat the RK-4s possess is sheer numbers. Battles of attrition greatly favor Kintobor's robots as they do not require feeding, rest, or even regular supplies of ammunition as non-functioning drones can be recycled for components. In short, they are an effective force provided they are not confronted by well engineered strategies that favor combined arms. In squads, they can be dispatched easily. In armies, they are a deadly threat. Behind the Scenes It was tougher than I thought to create a design that I was comfortable with. As it turns out, there's a major disconnect between what can be considered cartoony for the games whereas when you went towards the more realistic end of the scale, the design starts to look a bit ridiculous, so you'll need to use designs like the Gunner instead, as seen in the 2006 game. While I do think that the Gunner is a far more effective design for a robotic military force, they don't have the feeling of egotism that we expect from the good doctor. Despite being a more realistic approach to Kintobor, he still has himself at the center of things, so the core design would still reflect the Pawn that we see in a lot of the Sonic games, particularly Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, and to an extent, Forces, where he decided to actually make them into a somewhat militarized force. However, the things still needed to be cheap. We needed to still keep them the same as they are in the games - limitless, but still very easily destroyed. While in the comics we seem to have the SWATBOTs taking priority, but in any combat situation, it is generally assumed that the protagonists are facing off against these guys. I decided not to call them Eggbots, at least outside of a snide remark about their shape. I think I rolled with the 'Egg' thing earlier, but if people are going to take the villain seriously, then we're going with model numbers. List of Appearances * Any work featuring robot forces Category:Technology Category:Robotnik Category:Military